thenhlfandomcom-20200215-history
James Wisniewski
| birth_place = Canton, Michigan | draft = 156th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2004 }} James Wisniewski (born James Joseph Wisniewski on February 21, 1984) is an American professional ice hockey defenseman currently playing for the Carolina Hurricanes of the National Hockey League (NHL). James has previously played for the Chicago Blackhawks, Anaheim Ducks, New York Islanders, Montreal Canadiens and the Columbus Blue Jackets. Playing Career Early Playing Career James started his junior hockey career with his hometown Plymouth Whalers of the OHL in 2000. He improved every year significantly and was drafted in the 5th round by the Blackhawks in 2002. At the start of the 2003–04 season, James was named captain of the Whalers. Wielding powerful arms and an incredible desire to win, his rocket slap-shot (good for 17 goals, 11 on the power-play). He arguably has one of the best defensive shots in the NHL. James finished 24th in overall scoring with 70 points, but 3rd among defenseman, short 6 points of Kingston Frontenacs defenseman Bryan Rodney, however, he only played in 17 fewer games, playing in only 50 to Rodney's 67 (in a 68-game season). For his work, James was awarded the OHL's 2004 Max Kaminsky Trophy as most outstanding defenceman. The accolades didn't stop there as he also took home the parent league, CHL's Defenseman of the Year award. This recognition gained James a contract with Chicago, and a jump to the AHL's Norfolk Admirals. Chicago Blackhawks James was called up early to the Blackhawks in the 2006–07 season and stuck with the Blackhawks. On March 5, 2007, he tore his ACL during the 1st period against the Los Angeles Kings. James was placed on injured reserve and missed the rest of the season. Anaheim Ducks On March 4, 2009, James was traded by the Blackhawks along with Petri Kontiola to the Anaheim Ducks in exchange for Samuel Pahlsson and Logan Stephenson. In the 2009–10 season, James entrenched himself in the Ducks defense corps and established a career-high 30 points in 69 games. On March 17, 2010 in a game against former team, the Chicago Blackhawks, James delivered a retaliation hit to Brent Seabrook (his former teammate and good friend) driving his head against the glass. James received an eight-game suspension for his hit. The last player to receive an eight-game suspension was former Duck Chris Pronger. New York Islanders On July 30, 2010, James was traded by the Ducks to the New York Islanders for a conditional 3rd-round pick in the 2011 NHL Entry Draft. On October 12, 2010, he was suspended for two games for making an obscene gesture towards Sean Avery. Montreal Canadiens On December 28, 2010, James was traded to the Montreal Canadiens for second-round pick in the 2011 draft and conditional 5th round pick in the 2012 draft. He scored seven goals to go with 23 assists in 43 games with the Canadiens as well as two assists in six playoff games. Columbus Blue Jackets On June 29, 2011, James's rights were traded to the Columbus Blue Jackets in exchange for a conditional seventh-round draft pick in 2012. The pick would become a fifth-rounder if Columbus signed him. On July 1, 2011, James signed a 6-year/$33 million contract with the Blue Jackets. On September 26, 2011, James was suspended for the remainder of the preseason and 8 regular season games by the NHL for a hit to the head of Cal Clutterbuck on September 23, 2011 after the end of regulation. In an injury shortened 2011-12 NHL season, James appeared in 48 games with Columbus, scoring six goals along with 21 assists as the Blue Jackets finished well out of the playoff hunt. Carolina Hurricanes On June 27, 2015, the second day of the 2015 NHL Entry Draft, James was traded to the Carolina Hurricanes in exchange for Anton Khudobin. In his first game with the Hurricanes, he took a hit after just 47 seconds of ice time and suffered a tear to his left ACL, effectively ending his season on opening night. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Statistics International Play }} Awards & Achievements *2000–01 OHL First All-Rookie Team *2003–04 OHL First All-Star Team *2003–04 OHL Max Kaminsky Trophy *2003–04 CHL First All-Star Team *2003–04 CHL Defenceman of the Year Personal Life James has a Polish background. He is the nephew of former NHL player & coach Billy Dea. Both of his grandfathers fought in World War II. James attended Canton High School in Canton, Michigan. James started a clothing line called WizWear. According to him: "I always like to dress nice and have my own style. We support the USO of Illinois, the families of fallen soldiers. I wanted to do something a little bit different to set up for a charity than a golf tournament or bowling event. It's something I can have a little bit of fun with also." Category:1984 births Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:New York Islanders players Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:Columbus Blue Jackets players Category:Rockford IceHogs (AHL) players Category:Norfolk Admirals players Category:Plymouth Whalers players Category:Carolina Hurricanes players Category:American ice hockey players